The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing security and more specifically to an integral electronic security apparatus adapted to be placed within a remotely placed network device to reduce the risk of theft, vandalism, or other tampering.
Remotely placed network devices (such as access points, routers or other computing equipment) incur a risk of theft, vandalism or tampering when placed in areas of limited physical security or monitoring. Such hostile environments could include, but are not limited to, schools or public locations such as those locations suitable for wireless network access but with limited monitoring or physical security.
Presently available security systems provide for physical security of the network device. They typically provide mechanisms for physically securing the network device, e.g., locking devices. However, the presently available systems do not provide for integral electronic security.